This invention relates to an original patching up device suitable for collectively patching up a plurality of originals onto a sheet film with a specified angle. Different kinds of devices for fitting originals onto an original drum for use in an image scanning and recording unit of a color scanner with a certain inclination to an axis of the drum have been proposed up to today including the applicant's proposal disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 54-5822 laid open under Provisional Publication No. 54-100802. According to this preceding proposal by the applicant, the originals are directly fitted onto an original cylinder with a jig which holds the originals inclined with a certain angle to the axis of the original cylinder held turnable around the axis. With a device of such arrangement, however, it is difficult to patch up plural originals collectively onto a transparent sheet with an accurate fixed angle.
Another known device of this kind was laid open in Japan under Provisional Publication No. 56-107230 (Japanese Patent Application No. 54-173745). According to this known device, an original image is projected with an enlarger type projector onto a layout paper on which a layout image of final finishing dimension is formed in order to detect a relative angle between the original and the layout image, then a standard line is ruled on either the original or on an auxiliary piece thereof according to the detected relative angle, and finally the original is patched up onto the original drum with a specified angle by the standard line to a reference line established on the original drum. However, since the reference line on the original drum is provided at one place only, a problem exists in that, with this device, it is quite difficult to fit the original with accurate angle to a position distant from the reference line. Moreover, the work process is intricate and not practical.